Now I See You
by Just-Your-AAverage-FanGGurl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal girl, living her life. There is one thing about her... she's avoiding the soul mate system. Or at least.. trying too. The system tore her life apart, and she wants nothing to do with it. What happens when she moves to NYC and meets the not-so-famous Percy Jackson? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! Give this story a chance! I suck at summaries, but still!
1. Colors

**A/N~ Hey guys! This is the first chapter to my new story! It's a PJO FanFic, and its about soul mates! I hope you like it!**

 **Ch. 1- Colors**

 **Annabeth**

I didn't want to have a soul mate.

I suppose that's not the right way to start narrating my life story, so let me rephrase that.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a 17 year old girl living in Manhattan, New York. I hate it here. When we moved, we left all my friends behind. We left my whole life behind. My 'family' and I used to live in San Francisco, but my dad moved us here because of his new job.

Currently, I live with my father, my two younger twin step-brothers, and a witch. Sorry, ahem, my 'step-monster'… Mother… Witch of a woman. Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a Cinderella story. I'm forced to clean, cook, I'm forgotten, my 'dad' doesn't care…

Life at home sucks.

Well, we'll get to that part later.

Anyways, I don't, and never did want a soul mate.

Let me tell you how this whole soul mate thing works.

I can't see colors. No one can. Until they meet they're soul mate. Sure, we've heard of colors. I can tell you all the colors of the rainbow. I've just… never seen them.

There can be different circumstances. For instance, my mom and dad. They met in high school, and were together ever since. I wish I got to see her in color. I remember what she looks like. She had curly hair, that looked black through my eyes. She was really pretty, and smart. Her fantasies as a kid was to be an architect. That's where I get that from, I guess. Athena Chase built an empire out of nothing. She was a world renowned CEO of her company, Athena Associates.

I wanted to be just like her.

I wanted to work at her company, under her wings. When she was ready to retire, I would take her position.

I wanted to amaze her.

I guess that dream died with her.

She died when I was seven. It was horrible. I don't want to talk about it.

Now, my dad never stopped seeing in color. Once you meet your soul mate, you never do. Helen, the step-witch, walked into the office one day and met my dad. Her world became colorful. I'll always remember this story…. Helen spilled coffee on herself… Then dad brought her home and well… It wasn't him and me against the world anymore.

Enough about them. This is my story.

Let me tell you a bit about San Francisco.

Back there I had a couple of close friends, but my best friend was Thalia. Thalia was like me. She never wanted a soul mate. There was also someone else.

Luke Castellan.

Thalia, Luke, and I were inseparable as kids… until third grade. We were eating lunch outside, and Thalia and I were sitting under our favorite pine tree. All the sudden, Luke ran up to us. He made this big confession to me. I still remember what he said.

* * *

Luke panted. "Annabeth! I need to tell you something!"

Thalia and I were in the middle of an intense game of Chinese checkers. "Luke, can it wait? Thalia and I are in the middle of something!" My brow furrowed as I moved my pieces.

"Yeah, Luke. I _need_ to beat Annabeth at this game at least once today!"

"Bethhhhh!" Luke pulled on my arm. "Pleaseeeeeee! _Pretty please with cherries on top?"_

I slapped his arm away. "Fine! But don't call me that."

Luke pulled me over behind the tree. "Annabeth, I really regret telling you this sooner." He ran his hands through his hair. "But, when I first met you… I saw colors. For the first time. I was so scared, and, and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you didn't want to have a soul mate. Then I figured, if I see the colors, you must see them too! So I finally gathered the guts to do this… and I think I'm going to regret it."

"Luke…. I-I don't see… I don't see the colors..." I stared at him, frightened.

"Don't mess with me Annabeth." He glared at me. "This isn't funny. I know we're both soul mates."

"Luke, I-I'm serious…" He grabbed my arms.

He kissed me.

"LUKE!" I screeched, shoving him off of me. "THALIA! HELP! HELP!"

Thalia came running. "Annabeth? What? _Oh My Gods!_ Get off of her, you idiot!" Thalia yanked his hands off my arms and held him against the tree. "I _swear to the Gods_ if you ever come close to us again I will rip your head off!" We walked away, leaving a dazed Luke limp against a tree. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Well… that was that. Luke was a jerk to me from that point on.

 _What time is it?_ I flipped over onto my side so I could look at my alarm clock. _5:32AM._ I've been sitting here telling you my life story for over an hour. If I want to get out of the house before the witch wakes up, I have to get ready now. You see, my father was on a business trip. He's on those a lot. The twins wake up after Helen, and then I start getting pushed around. So, if I want to get to school on time… well… lets get up.

Quickly, I threw on a tank-top and some ripped skinny jeans. _I think there's a sweater I can wear downstairs._ My converse are down there too. My curls didn't look too messy, so I may as well not spend time on my hair. I quietly swept downstairs and grabbed my bag. _Perfect._ There was an over-sized crotched sweater that hung down to my knees.

I closed the door behind me, and started my walk to school.

Line Break

Goode High. Wow.

First day of Junior year. _Yippee._ I should find the office…

"Um.. Excuse me?" I tapped a girl on the shoulder. "Can you help me?"

"Anything you need, doll." She turned, drawling on in a southern accent. "I'm Katie. Oh! You must be new. I've never seen ya' 'round here?"

"Yeah. I moved here a couple of weeks ago. Could you show me where the office is?" I hefted my bag over my shoulder.

"No problem!" She turned and kissed a boy on his cheek. "Be right back, babe." He waved her off. "That's my soul mate, Travis."

"Cool. You really don't have to do this, Katie." I shied away from her.

"Nonsense! It's no problem." She turned us down a corner. "Plus, now I get to tell you who to stay away from. There are two popular groups in this school. Stay away from both of them."

"Who are they?"

"Well, there the girls… they're complete devils. Don't get in their way. Oh, look you get to meet them now!" She sighed. "The leader is Drew Tanaka. She's super rude, and basically controls them all like Barbie dolls. She's the one with the hair extensions…"

By the time we were at the office, I knew who every single 'popular' kid was. I hadn't yet seen the guys and their friends, but by the sound of it, I didn't want too. I didn't want to get involved with Drew and her posse.

"Hi Mrs…" I looked at the name plate on the secretary's desk. "Brown? I'm new here. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Oh yes. Here's your schedule, your locker combo, and a map of the school. Did you have a guide to get here?" She handed me a bundle of objects.

"Yes, I had a girl named Katie Gardener direct me here."

"Perfect. Go find Miss. Gardener again, she'll show you around the school. After that, you should be good to go!" Mrs. Brown smiled tiredly at me. "Have a Goode day, Miss. Chase."

"Uh.. You too… I guess." _Wow. Such a great pun Mrs. Brown._

As if I was actually going to find Katie again. _Pfft._ I'll be fine on my own. I went and found my locker, grabbed my stuff for first period, and headed out.

 _First Period:_

 _8:30-9:45_

 _Chemistry, Mr. Chacowske, Room 1011_

 _Second Period:_

 _9:50-10:00_

 _Math, Mrs. Dodds, Room 1045_

 _Third Period:_

 _10:05-10:55_

 _ELA, Mrs. Greene, Room 2012_

 _Fourth Period:_

 _10:00-11:45_

 _Physical Edu. Coach Hedge, Gym_

 _11:50- 12:15-_

 _Shower_

 _Fifth Period:_

 _12:20-1:00_

 _Lunch_

 _Sixth Period:_

 _1:10-2:00_

 _Art, Mr. Longs, Art Room_

 _2:00-2:45_

 _Greek Culture, Mr. Brunner, Room 1015_

 _Seventh Period:_

 _2:50-3:30_

 _Study Hall, Library_

Alright…. Not too bad of a schedule.

My first period class is on the first floor, and according to my map, just four left turns away. _Crap._ Someone pushed into me, jostling my Chem. Textbook to the floor.

They called out, "Sorry!"

 _Ugh._ People these days. Always rushing. Slowly, I pushed myself up from the grey tiled floor.

 _Grey, grey, white, grey, black._

Everything in this world is so... bland. I suppose you get used to it after a while. It all starts to all mesh together, and eventually you just.. don't see things for what they really are. I guess, I like it… if it means I don't have a soul mate.

I looked around at the grey lockers again as I started walking. _Left. Grey. Left. Darker grey. Right._ Green. _Sea green._

"Huh?" I dropped my books in surprise. _Up. Look up._ There was a boy. With green eyes. Black hair. And gold. There was gold, swirling around him. It threaded around people, seeming invisible, and dragging color in it's wake.

There was more colors. I could name them all. Slowly, I turned around, watching the last of they greyness of my former life leech out of the hallway. The lockers were a brilliant red, my chemistry books were light green.

People were wearing colors I couldn't name, colors I've never learned about. The boy pointed at me. _Percy._ His name is Percy. He pointed at me, causing his friends to look with him. They walked towards me.

And I ran.

 **A/N~ How'd you like it? I'm really, really into this story so far. Comment what you think! Maybe we can get this story to be big? I have realized that i wasn't actually posting my chapters on my other story, _My Life, and the Path it Takes._ I posted a couple just now! Also- my short story for February might be a little late! Sorry guys! Life is just super busy right now! **

**XoXo**

 **Your Average FanGirl**


	2. Nuh-Uh

**A/N~ Heeyyyoooooo! Umm.. I really don't have anything to say… Oh! The February chapter will be up soon, as well as Chapter (what is it?) 7(Maybe) for** _ **My Life, and the Path it Takes.**_ **I guess that's all! ONE MORE THING! Guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! It means the world to me that people like this story! You guys are amazing!**

 **Ch. 2- Nuh Uh.**

 **Annabeth**

 _Briiiiinnnnggggg!_

I swiftly got up from my seat as the last bell of the day rang. The sooner I was out of here, the better.

My sweater was a light pink. The lockers were a vibrant red. The tiles in the hallway were cream.

Yeah. I can see colors. So what? Nuh uh. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

 _Owch!_ Fingers pinched my arm, and I was yanked into a dark room.

"What the Hades?" I swung my free arm out, knocking something over… Something... a broom? Was I in the janitor's closet?

The lights flickered on.

There were two girls, one with long black hair that reached down to her waist, and the other with choppy brown hair. It looked like someone had come at her with a pair of safety scissors.

They were easily identifiable.

Silena Beauregard had one hand on my arm, her nails digging into my skin. Her arm flew up to her mouth, "Oh my goodness, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

McLean shushed her. "You're Annabeth Chase, correct?"

"How do you know my name?" I backed away from them.

"We just had our mechanical wiz do a little hacking. Nothing serious. But anyways, we're here to talk about your _soul mate_." She settled her hands on her hips. "And don't try to play dumb, Blondie, you know exactly who we're talking about."

Silena swooned. "Oh! You'll love Percy, really! He's amazing. Percy's the best friend a gal could ask for."

"Look, guys," I backed towards the door. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I really don't want a soul mate." My hand twitched towards the door handle. "So… I'll just be going n-"

"No!" Silena grabbed me. "You have to at least give him a chance! You can't break his heart, he's been through so much already, and he's looked forward to this for as long as we've known him, and longer!"

"I'm sorry, guys, I just can't be... caught up with you." My bag slipped off my shoulder. "You guys are popular… and I'm just, well, me. I don't want to get caught up in drama... I just... want to get through high school and be done with it."

Piper fixed me with a steely look, her eyes flickering a variety of colors. "You're scared."

"Me? Scared of what?"

"Of the idea of love. Something happened. You're scared of commitment. To anyone." She reached out slowly for my arm. "Annabeth, you can trust us. I promise."

Silena let out an exasperated sigh. "Anna-"

I cut her off quickly. "No guys, I… cant.. You don't understand." The door knob clicked. As soon as I was out of the closet, I was invisible again.

Line Break

"Hello?" I dropped down to my knees to take off my shoes. "Anyone here?"

"Annabelle, _darling,_ why don't you bring mumma a glass of wine?" Helen's voice dripped with venom. Well, that's Helen being Helen.

Carefully, I carried the deep red liquid to the witch. She had herself flung along the couch, holding an empty glass. I handed the wine to her. "Anything else?" I rolled my eyes. I'm not a maid.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, young lady, do you understand?" Helen sat up suddenly. "You little disgrace. Your lucky I let you stay here all these years." The witch smirked evilly, and dropped her empty wine glass on the floor. "Clean it up, you rat. Oh, and while you're at it," There was a sudden splash of cold across my chest. I looked down to see a scarlet liquid dripping down my shirt, straight onto the floor. "Clean that too."

The glass cut into my hands as I frantically scooped it up, until I couldn't tell which was color blood and which was wine.

Line Break

My shirt stuck to my chest as I pulled it off and hopped into the shower. I stayed there, watching my blood turn the swirling water pink until the shower turned cold. The first aid kit is somewhere around here…

 _Aha._

The white box was marked with bloody fingerprints as I frantically fumbled around for something to help my hands. Disinfectant. _Perfect._ Bandages. _Even better._ In a matter of minuets, my hands were clean and wrapped up.

The floor made no sound under my feet as I snuck into my room. My comforter held me tight as I fell asleep with newfound colors swirling through my head.

Linebreak

It was after school, and I was in the library, avoiding going home for as long as possible. That wasn't the first stunt like that Helen had pulled, and it sure wouldn't be the last. It seemed that the older I get, the worse my treatment becomes.

I had managed to avoid all things popular, though I did catch the few sidelong glances directed at me. All my schoolwork was finished earlier, so the only thing left to do was read. Not that I'm complaining.

"Avoiding me now, aren't we?" A familiar green-eyed boy leaned against the bookshelf I was currently busying myself in. "That's quite rude, honestly."

"Following me now, aren't we?" I mocked him. "Well, that's quite stalker-ish, isn't it?" He playfully brushed his dark locks out of his eyes as he turned to look at me.

Have I forgotten to mention that he's been following me around and trying to talk to me? Whoops.

I winced as my hand hit the bookshelf. "What happened to your hands?" He grabbed my wrists.

"Why should I tell you? I barely even know you." I tugged my hands away. "Besides, it's a long story."

"Well, I have time."

"Like I said, I barely even know you." I turned and stalked away.

He caught my wrist. "Annabeth, please, give me a chance. Piper and Silena told me everything that happened yesterday... You _can_ trust us, I swear!"

I pulled my arm out of his grip. "Please don't touch me... Please don't follow me… I'm just... I can't..."

"Annabeth, please! At least... at least let me stay here with you… if we can't be soul mates right now, then can we be friends? Or at least... try?" His eyes glistened.

I sighed. "Fine. Just for now." He smiled as we walked over to a couch.

"Okay… tell me about yourself." Percy smiled, encouraging me to tell him.

Line Break

"Annie? Come make us dinner. We've been waiting for you to get home, _dear."_ Helen seemed to sense me walking in through the door.

"Yah, _Annie-Belle."_ I guess you guys get to meet my step-brothers today. Matthew and Bobby.

"Coming," I called. "What do you want?" I can't wait until I'm out of this pit for good.

"Mac'n'Cheese!" The twins chorused. At least it wasn't some elaborate dinner that I have no clue how to make. Life could be worse.

Quickly, I prepared Mac'n'Cheese for the twins, and for Helen I added vegetables and bread. Maybe she will be in a good mood?

Ha. As if.

She scowled at me as I walked through the door. "The laundry needs to be done. And you need to clean the boys room. Why don't you do mine, too." The Witch smirked.

I mumbled, "I'm not your maid."

"Excuse you?"

 _Ugh._ "Whatever."

Life could be worse.

Line Break

The lunch bell rang.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the library.

The library was the only haven I had in this world of madness.

I don't want a soul mate.

Yesterday, I learned a lot about Percy.

His favorite color is blue, he's a total mama's boy, and he loves blue cookies.

Whatever those are.

I can't say I was as open to him as he was to me. He didn't push me. I liked that about him.

Line Break

"Guys, I found her!"

 _What?_ I set my book down and look towards the area the voice rang out from. Slowly, people appeared, walking towards me. Piper and Silena were in the lead, Percy in tow.

 _Percy._

What?

They were all there. The whole crew. Percy, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Jason, Leo, Grover… All of them.

Yes, I knew who they were. When you become invisible, all that's left for you to do is watch. You learn a lot.

They came to sit by me. For their lunch period. Maybe they do really want to be friends?

 _Nonsense._

Right?

"Hey Beth!" Piper smiled cheerfully.

"Don't call me that."

"Okie-Dokie!" Piper sat down next to me. "I brought the gang! Now you get to formally meet everyone, whether you like it or not!"

"You suck."

"And you're antisocial."

"We're going to change that!" Silena chimed in, and sat at my other side.

"Percy, dude, you really picked a ray of sunshine." The elf said. _Leo._

"Shut it, Valdez." I smirked. Leo's mouth dropped open.

"Kitty's got claws." Percy sat across from me. His eyes were really green.

 _Shut up._

Lunch was great.

I'm not being sarcastic.

Okay, okay. It was kind of fun. We all had a good laugh, and I guess they weren't all like Drew and her posse.

I have to admit, I thought they were going to be a little stuck up. I mean, they have perfect lives right?

They don't deserve anything less.

Line Break

It turns out I have Greek with Percy.

Also with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who I don't want to mess with.

Rumor has it, she saw colors when she met Percy. She's been all over him since.

At the beginning of class, Percy went up to talk to Mr. Brunner. They both kept looking at me, and then nodding, and then talking some more.

Creeps.

Mr. Brunner told us to call him Chiron.

"Alright Class, settle down! Now, the reason this specific group of people are in my class is because you have sufficient knowledge of Greek Mythology and Ancient Greece, and that is what my class is about." He sent back project rubrics. Why didn't Percy and I get one? "To see where you all stand with this subject you will have a first quarter project, due in three weeks. Anyone who gets below a 70 on this project will be transferred to another class."

Everyone whooped.

"Now, this may disappoint you, but I have already pre-selected your partners."

Now everyone sighed. I giggled quietly, and Percy elbowed me.

Chiron listed off names. The only people who haven't been called were me, Percy, Rachel, and some Peter boy… who I'm pretty sure was eating paste.

"Okay, the second to last group will be Rachel, and P-"

Rachel looked towards Percy and winked. He recoiled. Serves her right. She pouted, and mouth something I couldn't understand, not with that fifty-ton pile of makeup on her face.

"-eter." Chiron finished. "That means you and Annabeth are together, Mister Jackson." Chiron hand-delivered our rubrics. To my surprise, Percy's was in Greek as well as mine.

Mine was in Greek because of my dyslexia.

That means….

"You have dyslexia?" I poked Percy's arm.

He looked taken aback. "Umm… yeah? And ADHD. Why?"

"You're kidding."

"No."

I slid my paper towards him. "And ADHD." I mumbled.

"We really are meant to be." He leaned back in his chair. "So, where do you wanna meet tonight to start? Your place- "

"No!" I slammed my palm onto the table. "Sorry. I meant, no. Not at my place. Never at my place."

The bell was about to ring.

"Fine. I'll pick you up after school." He handed me my paper. "Meet me in front."

I blushed as he walked out the door.

"Stay away from him." A voice hissed. "I'm warning you." And then Rachel Elizabeth Dare sashayed away from my desk.

 _That's how I got my first date with Percy Jackson._

 _What?_

Who said that? It's not a date!

 **A/N~ Ahhh! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope it isn't boring at all. I have some important info for you guys. I think I will start doing song tributes! My favorite author on this site does them, and she's totally amazing. Go follow her! Her pen name is** _ **Another Wise Girl xx.**_ **Her stories are the best! Also, I will be doing shout-outs to you all who review!**

 _ **Bluecookiesforall-**_ **I hope I can keep you guys entertained! It's great to know when chapters are fun and exciting versus boring and dull. Sometimes I can't tell, especially when I'm in my "writers zone!"**

 _ **WHYUALWAYSLYING-**_ **I like where this story is going too! I love reading soul mate stories, but y'know some aren't the best. I really live by the quote, "If you don't see the book you want to read on the shelf; write it." So, I picked my favorite OTP, and got to work!**

 _ **Hey1211-**_ **Glad to know you think this story is amazing! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, and if not, then every two weeks? It just depends on what life brings, y'know? Thank you so much!**

 _ **EmotionalPeep-**_ **I love it too! I also love all of you, who think it's amazing. I need your help to make it big! You're the best!**

 _ **Nobody-**_ **I lover your username. I hope you enjoy the story until the end! You have a wonderful day too!**

 **Thanks guys! I know this was a long chapter, but like I said, I was in my "writers zone." If anyone wants an OC in any of my stories, let me know!**

 **XoXo~**

 **Average Fan Girl**


	3. And Now I See You, Again

**A/N~** _ **Oh FanGurl,**_ **you say.** _ **Why in your bio does it say you are evil? All these chapters have been so nice!**_ **–Insert Evil Laughter Here- Well, my little Chickadees. Just you wait!**

 **Ch. 3- And Now I See You, Again**

 **Annabeth**

The cold December air was quickly replaced with warm air, smelling of burgers and fries.

Percy's hand uncovered my eyes. He hadn't let me see where he was taking me to work on the project, because it was a secret. Hmph.

"Whoa." Neon lights flashed as I stepped inside the little 80's themed diner.

"Two chocolate milkshakes please! And one of them blue!" Percy smiled and led me towards the counter.

"How'd you know I liked chocolate?" I took a sip of my shake and we sat near the back, in a bright purple booth.

"Lucky guess, I think. Besides, chocolate's the best."

"I know people who would disagree." I watched the fluffy whipped cream swirl.

"No matter. Let's get to work."

Line Break

We had finished our project quickly. Turns out he loves Greek Mythology!

 _MEANT TO BEEEEEEEE!_

What?

"Okay, I've never met anyone who loves Greek Mythology as mush as me."

Percy smiled and bushed the hair out of his eyes.

 _He's cute._

What?

"Mythology's the best. If I was a demigod, I think I'd be a son of Poseidon. Ever since I was little, I've had this connection with water... so yeah."

I mumbled, "Seaweed brain."

"What?"

"Your head is filled with Seaweed! Some times you say the most idiotic things, and you love water, so Ta-Da!" I giggled.

"Well… You're such a… Wise Girl!" He sat back in the booth smugly.

"Wise Girl? That's not an insult!" I laughed at him. "Besides, your cute when you say the wrong things."

He smiled.

"Wa-Wait!" I stammered and blushed. "Th-that came out w-wrong!"

He laughed and then did something that surprised me.

He dipped his fingers in his whipped cream, and stuck it on my nose.

"Percy!"

"Payback for calling me cute." He smirked. "Even though I know you know I am."

I huffed. "Seaweed Brain!"

And then my whipped cream ended up on his cheeks.

And then it was on my forehead.

And then we were running around the diner, wiping whipped cream on each other whenever we could.

"Come back here!" Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me into the booth.

"Hey!" I giggled and put more whipped cream on his face.

"Stop it!" He wiped it off and smiled. "Stay still."

He took his phone out of his pocked and took a picture of me! "No!" I covered my face. "Don't show that to anyone!"

"Do you have an Insta?"

"Yes… why?"

"Do you post on it?"

"No…"

He smirked. "I'm sending it to Piper, and she's making you an account."

"No!" I reached for his phone. "Curse you being taller then me!"

He laughed as I wiped the whipped cream off my face, and then proceeded to take more photos.

"Percy!" I gasped. "It's snowing!"

He grabbed my hand and our coats, and we ran outside.

The cold crystals floated down, slowly covering the ground and sticking to my eyelashes. I turned around and saw Percy's camera trained on me.

I smiled and posed like a model.

Percy purred. " _Purr-_ fect, darling. Keep going! Aw yes, blow me kisses! Give the audience what they want.!"

Eventually we burst into giggles and had to go back inside.

"We should probably head back now."" Percy handed the cashier the money. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's fine. Besides, I like the snow."

"Okay then… Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yup!" I turned and bounced out the door, into the cold air.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

"Pipes!" Jason kissed Piper and swung her around. "They elected me team captain! I'm the captain of the football team!"

"That's great Jason! Now, put me down!" She laughed.

I smiled. "Your next game is this weekend, right? Before Percy's swim competition?"

"Yeah, Friday. I think his is Saturday?" Jason slung his arm around Piper. "Oh! And guess what? My sister's coming into town! She'll be here tomorrow after school!"

"Yes! She's the best Anna, I cant wait until you meet her!" Piper grabbed my hand. "She's even better then Jason!"

"Hey!" Jason smacked her, and we laughed.

"And don't call me Anna!" I smiled at Percy as he waved us over to the lunch table.

Silena and Beckendorf were sitting together, smiling. Recently, they had been voted cutest couple of the year.

They really were.

"So, I here cousin T's coming into town, huh Baby Jay?" Percy pulled Jason into a quick nuggy.

Jason protested, "I'm not baby Jay anymore!"

I laughed. "So you _were_ 'Baby Jay'?"

"Well…" Jason rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Lemme tell you a story!" Percy pulled me down onto the seat next to him. "When Jason was about, hmm.. 13 years old or so, he was obsessed with this one rap song… What was it again Jason?"

Jason hung his head. " _Thrift Shop_ by _Macklemore_ and _Ryan Lewis._ "

Percy popped his fingers over his head, _lightbulb!_ "That's right! And he was super obsessed with it, so he made us give him a _rapper-like_ name. So we picked Baby Jay!"

"I did not agree to that name!"

"We also call him Blond Superman, because one time, we were all hanging out, and he fell. He fell down the stairs." We were all cracking up now. "And he, just stuck his arms out!" Percy clutched his stomach.

"I ended up breaking my arm." Jason sat next to Piper.

Things seemed so good, and it seemed that it would last.

 _Boy was I wrong._

It all went down-hill from there.

" _Percy-Kins!"_ Someone screeched.

I looked up to see Drew and her gang stalking our way. "Why don't you ditch these losers and come hang with me and the girls?" Drew batted her eyelashes.

Leo looked dazzled by Calypso, who was standing in the back smirking.

I could see right through her façade.

She didn't want to be there.

Calypso glanced at Leo, and her eyes softened.

 _Was she Leo's not-so-secret soul mate?_

"Oh Drew," Percy smirked. "Were you talking to me? I couldn't hear you over the sound of that loud shirt you have on. Quite a character."

Percy was right. The shirt was a bring pink crop top that ended right above her belly button. It's sleeves drooped over her shoulders, and cinched at the top.

 _Ew._

All the sudden, I felt something hot spill over my shoulder and splash onto my front side. Silena covered her mouth in shock.

"I told you to stay ways from him, _bi-otch."_ Rachel stood over me with an empty soup bowl.

Bright red tomato soup stained my pale blue blouse.

"Now run along, back to the ditch you came from." She waved her hand at me.

"Anna-" Percy started.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, towards the bathrooms.

Quickly I rinsed off what I could of my shirt, stripping to my white kami underneath.

The door opened. "Annabeth!" Piper rushed towards me, Silena in tow.

"Oh My Goodness! I don't know why she did that! They've never taken it as far as that!" Silena handed me a white top, helping me clean up the mess.

I sighed. "I feel like I should know something that I don't. It's obvious that she's jealous of me, but why?" I looked up at Piper. "She has everything that I don't!"

"Percy and Rachel used to be really good friends, Annabeth. Then one day, out of the blue, she told him that she saw the colors. He didn't. That's all." Piper finished tying up my hair. "She's just… well... I don't think she ever got over it. Now she takes out her emotions on people who she thinks are below her…"

"Like Luke…" I mumbled.

"Who?" Silena sat down.

"I guess you guys should know…"

I told them about my mom as well.

Not Helen.

They don't need to know that yet.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly.

"And the winner is, for the third year in a row, Goode High! The gold medal will go to the ever-famous, Percy Jackson!" An announcer shouted above the roar of the crowd.

I whooped right along with them.

The day before, Jason and the football team won their game. Jason and the gang were here with me now, cheering on Percy!

We saw him climb out of the pool and head to the locker rooms.

As soon as he walked out, the she-devils were all over him, running their claws over his chest. The whole time, he had one destination, his eyes trained on me.

"You were amazing!" He spun me around while I laughed.

"I didn't think you would come!"

"Of course I would! I knew you were going to win, so I had to be here for bragging rights!" I smirked.

"Hey!" He put me down, and then we heard a squeal.

"She's here!" Piper and Silena jumped, and we sprinted towards the entrance.

Jason hung up his phone. "She's waiting outside!"

"I'm guessing your cousin is here?" I looked towards him.

Percy smiled and swung me over his shoulder. "Yep!"

"Put me down!"

"No! I'm taking you outside!"

"So I don't have legs now? I cant walk outside?"

"Nope!" He ran down the hall, with me squealing the whole way.

He put me down outside, where we found our group talking to a girl with choppy black hair and electric blue highlights.

" _THALIA?"_ I brushed my hair out of my face.

The girl turned. "Annabeth? Oh My Gods!" She ran towards me and we hugged.

"So, how do you two know eachother?"

 **A/N! Well, how was it? I'm rushing a bit right now, so I wont do shout outs, but I'll put them in the next chapter! Promise! Review Review Review! Thanks Chickadees!**

 **XoXo**

 **FanGurl**


	4. Kaboom

**A/N~ Hello my little Chickadees! Thanks so much for the awesome support! You're amazing! Oh- Go check out my poll! It's on the next story! If anyone has any songs they would like to have as a Song Tribute, review! I guess that's all!**

 **Shout Outs (Including Ch. 3)**

 _ **Jets2121-**_ **I'm so glad you're excited! I honestly think that this story is going to be amazing!**

 _ **WHYUALWAYSLYING-**_ **Thanks for reviewing on all the chapters! Your support is awesome! I'm trying to post as often as I can! When my Spring Break comes, I'll try and post as often as possible! Thanks again!**

 _ **DEADALUSAssistant-**_ **I'm glad that you love it. Honestly, I love it too!**

 **Ch. 4- Kaboom**

 **Annabeth**

"So, how do you two know each other?" Jason looked confused.

Thalia pulled me into another embrace, this time one-armed. "Well, Annie and I were the best of friends back in San Francisco. Then she happened to move here, meeting my baby brother and cousin!"

"Speaking of which," I turned towards her. "You never mentioned a brother in New York!" I smacked her. "Or a cousin! And my name isn't Annie!"

"I only found out a month before you left! Besides, it never came up." She shrugged.

"This calls for a celebration!" Piper whooped, and grabbed Hazel's shoulders. "Two wins and an amazing best-friend meet up! Sleepover at my place! We'll stop by everyone's house to grab their stuff."

 _If I spent the weekend with these guys I wouldn't get to see them at school on Monday._

 _That was a fact._ "Guys, I don't think I-"

"Oh please, please, _please, Annabeth!"_ Hazel appeared in front of me, her gold eyes shining.

"C'mon, Wise Girl! It'll be fun!" Percy joined Hazel, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Noooo…." I moaned and covered my eyes. "Not the puppy-dog eyes!"

"Wise Girl?" Piper wiggled her eyebrows and elbowed me. "When did that happen?"

I blushed. "N-Not like th-that!"

She laughed.

"Fine!" Thalia shouted. "If she wont go willingly, we'll take her by force!"

All the sudden, I was lifted onto Percy's shoulder.

My face got even redder. "P-put me do-down!" I tried to complain, but ended up laughing along with them.

Then we all stampeded towards the car,

We probably looked insane, but no one cared.

 _No one cared._

I smiled at the thought.

All of us squished into Jason's blue _Acura NSX Base_.

I didn't know Jason's dad was _the_ Zeus Olympia.

That makes Percy's dad Poseidon Olympia.

I suppose that makes sense.

 _Anyways, we were al squished into one car._

Jason was driving, and Hazel, Piper, and Silena were squished in the front seat. I was behind the passenger seat with Thalia, and we were sticking our heads out of the window. Percy and Beckendorf were sitting on the opposite side of us, talking.

Hazel Turned up the volume, and we all started inging.

Line Break

 **Song Tribute** _ **\- End Game**_ **by** _ **Taylor Swift Ft. Future, Ed Sheeran**_

Line Brek

Piper- **Bold** Annabeth- _Italics_ Hazel- Underlined Percy- _Underlined Italics_ Jason- **Bold and Underlined** __Beckendorf- _ **Bold and Italics**_

I wanna be your end game  
I wanna be your first string  
 **I wanna be your A-Team (woah, woah, woah)  
I wanna be your end game, end game**

Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations  
 _Ah, and you heard about me  
Oh, I got some big enemies (yeah)  
_ **Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation**  
 _Ah, and I heard about you (yah)  
Ooh, you like the bad ones, too_

 _Future-_

 **You so dope, don't overdose** **  
** **I'm so stoked, I need a toast**  
 _We do the most, I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin' a boat_ _  
_ _I got a reputation, girl, that don't precede me (yah)_ _  
_ _I'm a call away whenever you need me (yeah)_ _  
_ _ **I'm in a G5 (yeah), come to the A-Side (yeah)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got a bad boy persona, that's what they like (what they like)**_  
 _You love it, I love it, too, 'cause you my type (you my type)_ _  
_ _You hold me down and I protect you with my life_

 _Taylor & Future-_

 _I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be_ _  
_ _Just another ex love you don't wanna see_  
 **I don't wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you)** **  
** **Like the other girls do** **  
**I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be  
Drinking on a beach with you all over me  
 _I know what they all say (I know what they all say)_ _  
_ _But I ain't tryna play_

I

 _Taylor Swift-_

 _I wanna be your end game_

I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A-Team  
 _I wanna be your end game, end game_

 _Ed Sheeran-_

 **Now well, when I was young, we connected  
When we were little bit older, both sprung  
I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders**  
 _Reputation precedes me and rumors are knee deep  
The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me  
_ _ **Even when we'd argue, we'd not do it for long  
And you understand the good and bad end up in a song**_

 _ **For all your beautiful traits and the way you do it with ease  
**_ _For all my flaws, paranoia and insecurities  
I've made mistakes and made some choices, that's hard to deny  
_ **After the storm, something was born on the 4th of July  
I've passed days, this end game isn't won  
With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say it**

 _Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran-_

 _I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be  
Just another ex love you don't wanna see_  
 _I don't wanna miss you like the other girls do_  
 _I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be  
Drinking on a beach with you all over me  
I know what they all say, yeah, but I ain't tryna play_

 _Taylor Swift-_

 **I wanna be your end game  
I wanna be your first string**  
I wanna be your A-Team  
I wanna be your end game, end game

 _Taylor Swift & Future_

 **Big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations  
Ah, and you heard about me  
Oh, I got some big enemies  
** _Hey, big reputation, big reputation  
Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation  
Ah, and I heard about you_  
 _ **Ooh, you like the bad ones, too**_

 _Taylor Swift-_

 _I hit you like bang  
We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't_  
 **And I bury hatchets, but I keep maps of where I put 'em  
Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy  
** _I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me  
_ And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul  
It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold  
 **You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
** _So here's a truth from my red lips_

 _Taylor Swift, Future & Ed Sheeran_

 _I wanna be your end game  
_ I wanna be your first string (Me and you)  
 **I wanna be your A-Team (Be your A-Team)  
** **I wanna be your end game, end game  
** _ **I wanna be your end game  
**_ I wanna be your first string  
 _ **I wanna be your A-Team**_  
 _I wanna be your end game, end game_

 _Song-_ _End Game_ by _Taylor Swift Ft. Future, Ed Sheeran_

The whole time Silena was laughing and recording us. 

Line Break

When we got to my house, I had them park on the opposite side of the seat.

I ran past Helen's silver Convertible, and skidded to a stop in front of an all-to-familiar red car.

 _Dad was home!_

At least he would listen to reason.

I tiptoed into the house, past the living room where Helen and the boys were sitting and watching T.V, and down the hall to dad's office.

"Dad?" I knocked quietly on the door as I walked in.

"Yes," He briefly looked up from the computer to assess me. "Annabeth?"

"Ummm… well, my friend invited me to a sleepover… can I go?"

"Sure, honey."

"Thanks… I guess." I paused at the door. "We'll probably get alchohol."

"Ya-huh."

I pursed my lips. "And then we'll go form a cult."

"Uh-huh."

"And then we'll be drunk, so we'll murder some people, since we're in a cult."

 _Why did I bother asking?_

I ran upstairs and packed my bag, and then when I ran outside, I let the door slam behind me.

Everyone whooped and we drove off.

Line break

"Wait, so, Piper McLean as in _Tristan McLean?_ " I stepped through the great oak doors of Piper's mansion.

Piper sighed. "For the last time, yes."

"I cant believe I never put that together." I ran my hand along the wall. "This architecture is amazing."

Percy smiled at my giddiness.

Piper led u to the coziest of her living rooms. Yup. Plural. She has more thn one.

We shoved all her furniture together so it was a makeshift bed. There was a mini-war about who slept where, but eventually thegirls won and the boys had to sleep on the floor.

Piper turned on the radio and the T.V.

Hael grabbed Silena and double-dutch braided her long black hair. Percy and Frank had (for some odd reason) had gathered all the stuffed animals in Piper's house and were making some sort of fort thing.

Out of the blue, Piper grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" She pulled me up and started singing.

Line Break

 **Song Tribute-** _ **Bright**_ **by** _ **EchoSmith**_

Line Break

At the end of the song we fell on the bed, out of breath and giggling.

Percy pulled me up next to him.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Hazel had finished braiding Silena's hair, and she bounded over to us with Frank.

Jason pulled Piper over to him and moaned, "Leo ditched us!"

"No!" Piper gasped and sat up. "We're going to get him back for doing this! Did he text you?"

"Yeah." Percy puled his phone out of his pocket. "He text on the group chat. Grover's with Juniper, _again._ And Leo's busy trying to woo Calypso."

I blushed, realizing the position we were, in and scooted away from him.

"Dang. Text 'em and say they'll regret not coming!" Piper leaned back against Jason.

"Truth or dare!" Hazel flung herself across Jason and Piper's laps. " _Pleaseeeeee!"_

"Let's do it!" Pipes shoved her off.

Line Break

 **Hazel**

"Okay, ummm… Jason! Truth or dare!" I smiled widely.

"Dare." He pulled Piper closer.

"Okay, kiss Piper!" I squealed.

Don't judge me! I'm a sucker for soul mates! Especially mine…

Anyways…

"But that's so generic!" Jason pleaded. "Another one!"

"No!"

"Fine." He pulled Jason in for a kiss. Annabeth smiled.

"Ew!" Thalia shouted and waved her arms in the air. "Get a room guys!"

They broke away laughing.

"Okay, Annabeth. Truth or Dare." Jason looked at her.

She smirked. "Truth. For now."

"Okay, tell us more about you."

She froze. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Just tell us more bout you." He nodded encouragingly.

"Well, I live with my dad, my step-mother," She shuddered. "And my two step-brothers.

"My favorite color is silver, I want to be an architect when I get older." She paused. "And meeting you guys is one of the best things that's ever happened to me!" She smiled blankly. "I'm going to go change."

 _That sounded rehearsed._

"I'll go with you." Thalia stood rigidly, and they walked off.

Piper elbowed Jason. "We all agreed that we would let her tell us about herself on her own time! She already opened up to Sil and I, what if you closed her off again!" She huffed.

Percy sighed.

Someone's phone buzzed. "I got it." It was Annabeth's. "I'm going to bring it to her. Why don't you guys set up for the movie?" I stood up.

While I was walking down the hall, the phone buzzed again, flickering on in my hand.

 _Where are you? –H_

 _We're waiting for dinner! –H_

 _You little brat, you were supposed to be home earlier! –H_

 _You're grounded, I'm taking your laptop! –H_

 _Who was H?_

"Annabeth?" I reached the end of the hallway, where her and Thalia were in the bathroom. "Who's this person that keeps texting you?"

Annabeth's face went white. "I-"

Annabeth was a very pretty girl. She had an athletes body, and tan skin. Her hair was curly and golden blond. She was almost a stereotypical California girl.

Except for her startling grey eyes.

But if you look close enough, something's not quite right.

There are dark bags under her eyes, and he flinches when you touch her. She's skinny, and you can see her ribs.

I grabbed her arms. She had a couple of bruises and scars, but no recent cuts except her hands. "Who is she?"

"My step-monster-MOTHER! Step-Mother." She stumbled over her words.

"Is she nice to you?"

"No! Wait... It's not like that!"

"Percy can help you." I started pulling her back down the hall.

He had a… difficult upbringing with his step-father, Gabe. That experience made him the sweetest person possible, but sometimes he's… well, you'll see.

"What? No!" She tugged her arm away from me. "I can't tell them yet! You can't either. Please?"

I huffed. "Fine. But if I notice anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to tell."

She didn't respond.

Thalia mouthed _Thank You_ on my way out of the bathroom.

Line Break

It was around 11 P.M, and we had watched 6 Disney movies.

Jason and Frank had both fallen asleep, so Piper and I had pushed them off the "bed" and together on the floor. Silena and Beckendorf were huddled together, talking quietly. Even with the bright glow of the T.V screen, I couldn't see Annabeth or Percy.

All the sudden, Silena gasped and sat up. "Look!"

Annabeth and Percy were curled up together on the couch. They had pillows scattered around them, blankets as well.

Piper squealed quietly and kicked off the blanket we were sharing, frantically grappling for her phone.

"Got it!" She crawled across our "bed" to get a good picture.

She sat there and edited it, then came back and showed us.

It was one of the cutest soul mate pictures I've ever seen!

The air was hazy, and the T.V. glow with the flash lit them up perfectly. Percy's arm was around Annabeth and her head was on his shoulder.

"Pipes! That's great!" I threw my arms around her. "You made her an Insta, right?"

She nodded excitedly. "It's already uploading!"

We all fell asleep giddy.

Line Break

 **Annabeth**

Leo twisted one of my curls around his finger. "So, Bethie, what's up with you and Percy?"

"Nothing. We're just friends." I smacked his hand away. "And don't call me Bethie!"

We were in ELA with Hazel, and Leo just _had_ to sit by me.

He pulled some wire out of his pocket and fashioned a little wind-up toy.

I had to admit, sitting next to Leo wasn't all bad. He was actually pretty funny. But still…

"Write _Hi_ to Hazel." He slid a piece of paper over to me.

"Why?" I finished writing a little note, and handed the folded slip to him.

"Watch." Leo wound up the toy, and it fluttered across the room to where Hazel was sitting.

 _It was a little bird._

Hazel smiled and wrote a note, sending the bird back.

 _It never made it._

The room rumbled, sending dust floating down from the ceiling.

Leo looked at me. "What just happened?"

"I do-" The behind us collapsed and I shrieked.

Leo grabbed my arm and we sprinted out of the room. There were explosions ever corner we turned, fire smoke, people running.

 _I can't breathe._

My stomach clenched.

"Leo!" I panted.

He couldn't hear me.

For every breath there was smoke.

It came from the fire, from the explosions.

 _BOOM!_

Hot flames licked my back, and we were thrown forwards. I fell on to me knees, trying to breathe.

 _The world was spinning._

I was so dizzy.

 _I think I just threw up._

I panicked.

Leo pulled me up to my feet. "We have to go!"

The fire looks green.

 _Since when is fire green?_

We stumbled farther.

 _I need to get out of here._

My head jerked sharply to the left. I finished the rotation, looking behind me.

There was Percy and Beckendorf, running towards me.

There was an explosion of fire behind them.

Heat.

 _It's so hot in here._

Then Percy was flying through the air.

I couldn't see him.

There was more smoke.

 _Where was Percy?_

 **A/N~**

 **Ha. Hahahahahahahaha. Uh-ha. Ha. Ha. And now, it starts.**


	5. Savior

**A/N~ Wassssuppp? How's life? I'm not responding to reviews today, but I will in the next chapter! Sorry about that cliffy there.. ahahaha. Also! Forget the poll! That will be my next, next story! My next story will hopefully be awesome, and I'll give you a preview –insert drumroll here- next chapter!**

 **Line Break**

 **Annabeth**

I stumbled blindly to the place I last saw him.

Eventually, I tripped and fell to my knees. My head spun.

I looked up when my vision cleared. Percy was lying a couple feet away, covered in rubble.

Crawling as fast as I could, I made my way towards him. Most of the rubble came off easily, but I couldn't free his leg. A chunk of the wall that exploded was crushing it.

 _I couldn't free his leg._

 **Song Tribute- _Halo_ By _Beyonce_**

Panic coursed through me.

I tired to breathe, tried to stay calm.

 _The only thing that entered my lungs was smoke._

A man in white pulled me to my feet. My legs were limp, everything was hazy.

I fell.

I couldn't see Percy anymore.

The man carried me, and placed some contraption over my mouth and nose.

He told me to breathe.

 _I obeyed._

My lungs cleared.

The explosions had stopped.

There were ambulances, and police.

A name was whispered through the site.

 _Octavian Augur._

I saw Leo across the lot, with everyone else.

I made my way over.

"Annabeth!" Leo pulled me in for a hug. "I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I surveyed the rest of the group.

Frank was clutching Hazel as if she was his lifeline. The poor girl was in shock.

Piper was sobbing into Jason's shoulder, and he was holding her just as tight.

Thalia was pacing.

Leo went to check on Calypso.

It was then that I realized that the muffled whimpers were coming from Silena.

"Sil?" I knelt down next to her.

"Oh, Annabeth." She threw her arms around me. "It's Charlie," She hiccupped. "Charlie- He's gone!"

"Oh My Gods." I glanced up at Thalia, who nodded solemnly.

 _Percy and Beckendorf were running together._

Oh My Gods.

I sat there holding her.

The tears that came burned.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson." My voice seemed to echo.

The nurse's pen scratched on her clipboard, filling the silence. "Sorry miss, visiting hours are over. Only family or soul mates allowed."

"I'm his-" The words stuck in my throat. "Soul mate."

She nodded. "Room 4012."

I looked towards my friends. They nodded in encouragement, and I walked down the sterile hallway.

 _Friends._

The word almost made me smiled.

 _Almost._

I pushed the door to his room open. "Mrs. Jackson?"

The blue-eyed woman rose from her seat. "Oh, Annabeth."

I had met Sally Jackson this past weekend when we had to drop by Percy's apartment so we could grab his stuff for the sleepover. She was married to my ELA teacher, Mr. Blofis.

I know I've already said this, but Percy was a total momma's boy. I admired their relationship.

If this was a couple of years ago, I would've been a whirlwind of emotions. Sad, mad, maybe even jealous.

But now I'm happy.

Happy that none of my friends have to go through what I have to go through, every single day.

Sure we all have our tragic backstories. Heck, Frank and Leo's parents aren't even alive!

But it's different for me.

They don't know that.

Not yet.

Percy was lying in the hospital bed, asleep, and hooked up to a bunch of machines.

Mrs. Jackson came over and gave me a hug. Normally, I would've shrunk away. But this felt… right.

It seems I've been comparing my past self to my present self a lot lately.

"Call me Sally."

I smiled and sat down.

* * *

 **Percy**

I had woken up a couple hours ago. Mom was there. Piper too.

Annabeth's been here through it all.

She was asleep in my the hospital room.

I don't know why that made me smile.

She doesn't want a soul mate.

When Piper was here, she showed me something disturbing.

There was a man on the news. He had pale blond hair, and a sickly frame. His name was Octavian Augur, and he waned Annabeth. They police suspected he also started the bombing at school.

Yeah. Bombing. There was a military plane flying over our school, heading to a nearby military base with explosives. Somehow, this Octavian guy snuck in, and when they passed over, he dropped the bombs.

Psychopath.

Annabeth slowly rose from her sleep. "Sally?"

Her eyes landed on me. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

I spread my arms.

"Percy!" She lurched into me.

"Hey Wise Girl." I winced.

"Oh Gods, did I hurt you? Sorry, sorry." She caved in on herself and settled to pulling the chair closer.

"No, no, I'm fine." What about you?"

"Umm.. Just my back. It was burned. The doctors took care of that though." She lifted her shirt a little so I could see her bandages. "Everyone ELSE IS FINE, I think. Except you. Well, obviously. I mean- You- You're hurt! Uh?"

I cut her off. "I know what you mean. Wait…" A thought floated to the front of my mind. "Beck? He was running from Gym with me. He should be here too, right? What room?"

"Oh My Gods, Percy." Annabeth covered her mouth. "He- He didn't make it…"

 _He didn't make it?_

"No… That's not fair. He can't be dead." I shook my head. "I get, what, a fractured ankle and a couple of broken ribs? Maybe some burns and cratches? He gets death?"

"Percy, please calm down."

"No!" I smacked the table next to me. "It- I- Ugh!"

Annabeth fliched.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I rested my head back on the pillow. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done that!"

"It's okay." She took a shuddery breath. "They're estimating around three weeks until we can go back to school. I should go." Annabeth finished quietly and started gathering her stuff.

"Wait!" I flailed my arms. "Don't go! I mean- well, um…"

"Okay…" She sat back down.

"How's Silena?"

"Not good." Annabeth's voice was still quiet. "Not good. Hazel and Frank had to take her home. Beckendorf's funeral I in a week."

I sighed. Annabeth looked distraught as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay, well, I have to show you something." I flipped on the T.V to the news recording. "Do you know this guy?"

"No?" She looked disturbed as the guy yelled her name. "What does he want? Did the police get him?"

"I don't know. Piper showed me this." I rubbed my head awkwardly. "Um. Anyways, the nurse told me that you were the one to pull me out of there. Thanks for that."

She looked down at her feet.

 _We need a way to break her out of her shell._

 **A/N~ Alrighty Chickadees! I going to leave ya here! The funeral will be next chapter… I think that's all I need to say!**

* * *

 **WAIT!**

* * *

 **Guys, thank you so, so, so much for 1,396 view! Ahhh! You're the best!**

 **XoXo,**

 **FanGirl**


	6. Why Us?

**A/N~ I don't really have anything to say. Ohhhhh! Reviews!**

 **Line Break**

 _ **Hey1211-**_ **I'm so glad that you look forward to my writing! It makes me happy that I'm making you guys happy!**

 _ **Annabeth16Percy-**_ **I love this series as well! I honestly think that this will be one of my best. Re-read it as many times as you like! I won't judge! ;) So glad you like it!**

 _ **Percabethforlife-**_ **I'm going to keep this story going until I run out of ideas!**

 **Oh you Guests out there. I wish I could respond to your reviews, but I can't!**

 **Line Break**

 **Please make an account! I can't respond if you don't!**

* * *

 **Let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I had managed to avoid everyone since Percy was released from the hospital.

Until the funeral.

 _Oh, the funeral._

It was… well…

Silena was heartbroken, to the point of insanity. Percy and I had visited her when he was out. She was… not herself.

She was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes. She had gotten skinnier, as if she hadn't eaten since Charlie passed.

She was still pretty.

Silena was in there somewhere.

 **Song Tribute-** _ **I Believe**_ **By** _ **DJ Khaled (Feat Demi Lovato)**_

 _ **A/N~ Because things will get better… but not soon.**_

At the funeral, she cried.

A lot.

During her speech, she broke down. She was a sobbing wreck, and I went up there and brought her down to her seat. I finished up her speech, watching while Piper comforted her.

Now, she stood up in front of the crowd, holding a burning red-orange sash. She sobbed while the flames licked away at the fabric.

Eventually, the flames burned itself out. The only thing left was the piece of the shroud Silena was clutching in her hand. Piper went up there and tied the scratch of material around Silena's wrist. Silena choked out a thank-you, and was hurried off by her parents.

 _Poor Silena._

Hazel was crying.

Thalia was on her phone.

Jason was hugging Piper, who was crying as well.

I decided to distract myself by helping clean up. The staff begged me not to, but I was used to helping out… If that's what we're calling it now.

Footsteps dragged behind me. I turned around to see Percy, wearing his boot with style. He was in a suit, and didn't seem immobile, even with all his broken bones.

He came in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he started crying on my shoulder.

"Beck.. He's-" Percy tried to breathe. "It's not fair…"

I rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay."

Eventually, we were just standing there, holding each other. Wordlessly, Piper beckoned us to the car. We all slid in, and Percy started driving.

* * *

We slid to a stop at a beach. The entry signs read _Montauk Beach._ Anxiously, Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the golden sand. We all sat down and watched the waves lap upon the shore.

Thalia broke the silence a while later.

"I've decided to stay in New York."

"For how long?" Jason pulled himself and Piper closer to his sister.

"As long as I'm welcome." Thalia offered a sad smile.

The pause was awkward.

"My mom used to take me here a lot when I was younger."

I looked over at Percy. "What?"

"Especially when Gabe was around." He looked around at his surroundings.

"Gabe?"

"Smelly Gabe." Piper looked at Percy, asking permission with her eyes. "His ex-step-father."

"Oh."

"He wasn't a very nice man." Percy laid out on his back.

 _Percy's scars?_

"Did he hurt you?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah." Percy sighed. "But I'm okay now."

"Let's just say, he's in a better place now." Hazel, who hadn't spoken the whole evening, laughed quietly.

"In a museum." Frank bounced one of Hazel's curls.

"He always was... quite a piece of artwork." Leo smiled in his elfish manor.

"Wait... what did you guys do?" _They turned him into a piece of art?_

Grover bleated. "Ha! We didn't do anything you're thinking. Actually, we turned him into the police. Now he works as an art curator at one of the museums here."

Everyone was here… almost. We were missing Silena and Charlie. I don't think we'll ever be the same without them.

 _But we'll make it work._

* * *

Avoiding the guys was hard, but it was manageable. At least, until tomorrow it will be. Tomorrow we're going back to school.

My phone was blowing up with texts.

 _Where are you? –Pipes_

 _Annabeth? You can't avoid us forever. –Grover_

 _Hey, listen. Um. Well, I know we aren't that good of friends right now, but Piper is really in need of someone... especially with Silena gone. –Jason_

 _Can you not ignore us please? –Jason_

 _Hey Wise Girl. Um... Miss you, I guess. –Percy_

 _Annabeth Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Chase, you better get your little butt down here and talk with us. We're all upset, but we can't go through it alone! I'm warning you! –Hazel_

Hazel was tiny, but she could sure be scary.

My phone rang. _Right on cue._

"Hello?"

"Annabeth. Laci's diner. Tonight. Picking you up in half an hour. No excuses, you're not getting out of this one!" I could feel Hazel's glare through my phone screen.

"But?"

"No. Buts." Hazel hung up.

I guess my schedule's full.

* * *

 **Percy**

Leo cracked a joke. Everyone laughed, except me and Annabeth. Instead she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

I took Annabeth here when I had first met her. Swiftly, I dabbed a bit of whipped cream on her nose. She blushed and rubbed it off before anyone else could see.

"Well," Piper stood. "We should head back. It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

"Ugh." I groaned and leaned my head back on the seat. "Do I have to go."

Hazel smacked me. "Of course you do! The whole school looks up to you!"

"Fiiiinnnneeeee…"

* * *

Annabeth's house was the next stop.

Jason was driving, like normal, with Piper sitting in the passenger. Annabeth and I were in the back seat together. She was biting her bottom lip nervously, and her eyes were flashing as we turned on to her street.

Jason pulled up in front of her house. "Here you go, Annabeth. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." She jumped from her seat and headed around to the back of her house, her head hung low.

"Where is she going?" I pulled myself closer to Piper, to get a better look out the windshield.

"Um?" Piper sighed. "Who knows. Annabeth really is a character."

"I should go make sure everything is okay." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Percy," Piper twisted around to look at me. "Annabeth's a smart girl, she'll be fine. And I'm sure Annabeth would tell us if anything was going on in her household that made her unsafe."

 **Song Tribute-** _ **Safe and Sound**_ **By** _ **Capital Cities**_

 _Pfft. As if. Annabeth's a very stubborn girl._

"Whatever." I got out of the car.

Piper rolled her eyes.

I made it to her backyard just in time to see Annabeth climb through her bedroom window.

 _What the Hades?_

There was yelling and then a box flew out the window.

 _Was Annabeth yelling at one of her step-brothers?_

I picked up the box. A clap echoed out of the window, startling me. The box was about as big as my palm, and it was round. There was a key stuck in a hole at the back, and it latched at the front.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed.

I looked up. Annabeth was hanging out the window, clutching her cheek. "You have to leave!" She looked at the box in my hands. "Throw that up! I need that!"

"Okay? What just happened?" I tossed the small box up to her.

"Nothing. Now go!"

The yelling started up as I ran back to the car.

 _Who was yelling? What happened to Annabeth's cheek?_

A million questions ran through my head.

* * *

 **A/N~ And that's all for now, my chickas!**

 **Poor Percy. Your million questions will be answered soon!**

 **How'd you like it? I really love Percy and Annabeth's relationship. It's like they're a couple, but not really. I guess that's just what the soul mate system does! ;)**

 **Just wait, my dolls.**

 **Things will be much, much worse.**

 **From this point on, there's no more sunshine and rainbows!**

 **Comment any song ideas for song tributes!**

 **XoXo**

 **Average Fan Girl**


	7. Ummm I can't think of a title, so

**A/N~ What's up guys? What's been going on in your life since the last update? I went and saw my favorite band perform live, so I guess that's pretty great! I don't have the summary for my next story yet, sorry! But I will have it soon! Nothing else to say, so let's move on to the reviews!**

 _ **Detective38-**_ **You may be sensing right! –Insert evil giggles- My, don't we have quite a detective on our hands? I feel bad for Percy… He's not really in the loop right now!**

 _ **whyyynoooooooo-**_ **Glad you think this story is the best! Haha, I do love my cliffhangers.**

 _ **Annabeth16Percy-**_ **I'm soooooooo glad you love this story! #TenthTime, right? Love ya Chicka!**

 _ **MidgleyMacbeth-**_ **I honestly hope that this story will be something to look forward to, once it's finished! But don't start reading just because it's not done yet!**

 _ **Hey1211-**_ **Glad you still love it!**

 **Let's jump into the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I cradled my cheek in my hand as I walked into the school building. Piper has all the makeup, right? She would have something to cover up the bruise blooming on my cheekbone.

I hope.

"Piper?" I walked slowly towards her locker. "Umm.. I need some help."

Her eyes brightened at the thought of helping me. "Of course! What's up?"

"Well… I need to, um." I slowly pulled my hair away from my face. "This?"

"Oh, Annabeth! What happened?"

I shooshed her, and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

 _Great._

Hazel was marching her way over, followed by Silena, who looked like she was drifting behind her on a string.

"She slapped you." Hazel's hand pulled my jaw towards her, so she could see better.

Silena dreamily rubbed my bruise. "Concealer. Foundation. The works."

Then I was marched towards the bathroom.

"So, what happened?"

"Hmm…" I looked towards the voice.

Piper tapped my shoulder. "Earth to Annabeth!"

"Oh? Nothing, nothing." _Lies._ Last nights events were fresh in my mind.

The memories floated to the forefront of my mind.

* * *

 _My feet hit the ground silently as I pushed myself through the window._

" _What?" I huffed and looked around my room._

 _It. Was. A. Mess._

 _My gauzy curtains were strewn around on the floor, the comforter was on the floor, pillows were ripped. That wasn't even the worst of it._

 _Did I already say it was a mess?_

 _I cursed under my breath and started to clean up._

 _Wait._

 _Something fluttered through my mind._

 _Music Box!_

 _Where was the music box!_

" _Crap," I fumbled towards my bed, where I normally kept it under my pillow. "No, no, no, no!"_

" _Looking for this?" A voice slurred through my doorway._

 _Helen was leaning on my doorframe, holding my gold and blue music box._

 _I could smell the alcohol from across the room._

" _Yes ma'am!" I pulled myself up from the bed._

 _She laughed slowly. "Little brat. I'm not just going to give it to you! You'll have to work for it."_

 _Then she threw it._

 _Even with her being drunk, she had a good arm. It sailed straight out the window._

" _No!" I lunged for it._

" _You-" I inhaled sharply._

" _Oh." She put her freshly manicured hands over her mouth. "Now you think you can talk back? Well, let's change that."_

 _She stumbled towards me. "You've been settling in nicely with that Poseidon kid, right? One of the most successful businessmen in the world. Percy, isn't it? And Jason, Theresa, they're all cousins, right?" Her frizzy red hair was brushed around her head. "The McLean kid, too?"_

" _How do…"_

" _I have eyes and ears everywhere, Annie-Belle." Helen smirked. "Starting next semester, you will be attending Clarion Ladies Academy, until you graduate to college._

" _After school you are to return straight home, you understand? You're chores are to be done first, and then your homework." She leaned closer to me." Listen here, brat. Those people, the ones your hanging around, they aren't you're friends. They are using you. No one is your friend in this world. No one, would ever want to be friends with you."_

" _But-"_

" _Are you talking back to me?"_

" _No?"_

 _She slapped me._

" _Bad children get punishment. Hopefully you've learned your lesson."_

 _Then she clomped out of the room._

 _My cheek stung._

" _Percy!" I leaned myself out the window._

* * *

Yeah.

That happened.

I got my music box back from Percy. It has the only photos of my mother that I know exists.

They were faded, old, and worn, but I would treasure them as long as I live.

"Annabeth!" Piper poked me again. "How come you didn't tell us!"

"Hm?" I looked towards Piper, and then Hazel, who was crossing her arms. "You told them!"

Hazel huffed. "Of course! I said I would spill if anything suspicious happens! And I'm pretty sure that you coming to school with a huge bruise across your cheek counts as suspicious!"

I looked in the mirror. The bruise was invisible. "Thanks guys. Now, I've got to go…"

"No!" Silena pulled me into a hug. "Stay. Please?"

 _Are they really my friends?_

I wrapped my arms around her. "Okay…"

Silena's parents have had her going to a therapist every weekday after school, ever since… Well, you know. She wasn't stable now.

She's still Silena.

 _Right?_

Would Silena have hugged me like this?

Did I even know her well enough to know her well enough to know if she would?

 _Did I even know her?_

We walked out of the bathroom together. Everyone stared as we walked down the hall.

Now, all eyes were on me.

The mysterious new student, who's hanging out with all the 'populars'.

Yup. That was me.

Now I was in the spotlight.

And there was no turning back.

No one knows about what Helen said. No one was going to know… not until they had to.

* * *

 **A/N~ This was a little short. Sorry! I'll try not to write anything like this in the future! These next few notes are very** _ **IMPORTANT,**_ **so please read!**

* * *

 **A few things you need to know!**

 **Annabeth is ahead in all her classes! Smart gal, isn't she?**

 **She started at Goode during everyone else's second semester, so if Helen makes her go to Clarion, she will have only gone to Goode for one semester.**

 **Now Hazel, Silena, and Piper know about Helen.**

 **Octavian wants Annabeth.**

 **Luke** _ **was**_ **Annabeth's first kiss.**

 **Those were all things I wanted you to read in case you missed something… just to catch you up, I guess!**

* * *

 **I think that's all! I might do this again, so look for them in the next couple of chapters!**

XoXo

~Fan Girl


	8. Detention

**A/N~ Heeeyyyyy! I realized after I posted last chapter that I forgot to add some things to the list of things that you need to know!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Annabeth is ahead in all her classes! Smart gal, isn't she?**

 **She started at Goode during everyone else's second semester, so if Helen makes her go to Clarion, she will have only gone to Goode for one semester. A typical semester for her is about 9 weeks, and she has been at Goode for almost 4 weeks!**

 **Now Hazel, Silena, and Piper know about Helen. They also know about Luke and how her mom died. (I added that to chapter three after it was posted).**

 **Octavian wants Annabeth.**

 **Luke** _ **was**_ **Annabeth's first kiss.**

 **I chose for the school to be bombed because of how Leo** _ **accidentally**_ **exploded New Rome's Forum.** _ **That may or may not be a hint! ^^^**_

 **Grover is still Percy's best friend, but when Percy became popular during high school he kind of floated off. Now he hangs out with Juniper, his soul mate, and the Nature Club!**

 **There will be more Percabeth! Annabeth just has to be… how do I put it… more sure of herself? Kind of.**

 **Leo hangs out with (more like bothers) Calypso and the 'popular girls'. Not that he's trying to betray his friends or anything, but he really wants Calypso to like him, since they're soul mates.**

 **Last chapter, Helen called Thalia, Theresa.**

 **I updated Annabeth's schedule… I actually forgot that I changed it… and then I forgot to post it… whoops. Anyways- her new sched. Is-**

 **8:30-9:45 Chemistry, Ms. Buford**

 **9:50-10:00 Math, Mrs. Dodds**

 **10:05-10:55 ELA, Mr. Chachowski**

 **11:00-11:45 PE, Coach Hedge**

 **11:50-12:15 Showers**

 **12:20-1:00 Lunch**

 **1:10-2:00 Art, Ms. Lila**

 **2:00-3:10 Study Hall**

 **I think that's all! The summary of my next story will be down below, as well as the reviews!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Beckendorf was the light in Silena's eyes.

Her brilliant blue eyes were dull as she slumped down at the lunch table.

"I don't get it…" She looked up at Percy, who was sitting right next to her. "He can't be gone…"

We all looked at each other.

The next words that came out of her mouth were just barely above a whisper. "How can someone you love be there one moment, and then they're gone the next?"

Piper grabbed my hand, and then Jason's. Percy slowly put an arm around Silena as she started sobbing.

Frank got up from the table and walked away.

"I'll get him…" Hazel followed.

"I remember," Thalia looked at Silena and Percy. "When we were younger, and I came to visit. It was you two," She looked at Jason and Percy. "And Silena.. and Beck. We all went out for ice cream. Silena, you tripped, and your ice cream fell. You were crying and Beck gave you his ice cream, just so you could feel better. I always respected him after that."

Silena sniffed.

"He was always ready to be there for you, and pick you up when you were down." Jason gave a slight chuckle.

Silena smiled.

Everyone shifted awkwardly.

"Well, well, well," Drew clicked over on her heels. "Lookie, lookie. Wittle Silena crying over her dead boyfriend." She laughed. "It doesn't surprise me, really. You always were so weak! I knew that something had to push you over the edge one day."

Rachel and Calypso laughed from behind her.

 **Song Tribute-** _ **Stay With Me**_ **By** _ **Sam Smith**_

Percy pulled Silena closer.

"Hiding behind Percy?" Rachel scoffed and looked at her nails. "Typical."

Percy's eyes flashed, and he started to get up.

"Bro," Jason put an arm across Percy's chest. "Chill."

I expected Percy to get up, to start something.

He didn't.

He looked at me, hunching away. He sat back down and took a breath.

 _What was that about?_

 _Why'd he look at me?_

Piper's eyes widened. "You- He?" She looked at me. "Wow."

Everyone looked at me in astonishment. Even Rachel looked shocked.

Drew recovered quickly. "Well, I suppose you'll be gone soon. Another silly object in the way of me getting what I want." She winked at Percy, who looked like he would explode.

Thalia stood up sharply. I flinched and leaned closer to Piper.

She slapped Drew, right across the face. "You sick, monster! Somehow, you are so power-hungry that you don't care who gets hurt in the process. Have you ever lost someone you loved? Actually, you couldn't have, because monsters like you don't have hearts!" Thalia huffed. "I think it's time you introduce your upper lip to your bottom lip, and shut up! Αξίζετε να σαπίσουμε σε tartarus!" Thalia finished sharply.

By now the whole cafeteria was staring.

Drew upped her act quickly. "She hit me!" Drew sobbed dramatically, clawing at her cheek.

My own cheek panged, almost sympathetically. Not quite.

My bruise was healing, slowly, and covered by makeup, but still healing. Every morning since Monday, Piper has covered it up.

Thalia smirked and walked out.

Rachel and Calypso walked Drew out to the bathroom.

Mrs. Dodds walked in. "Where are Drew Tanaka and Thalia Grace?" Her high-pitched voice silenced all the chatter. She looked straight at Grover. "You. Where'd they go? If you don't give me a straight answer, detention! We do not tolerate fighting at Goode High."

Grover shrunk towards Juniper. "I- Um? Mrs. Dodds… I- Don't know? I don't know…"

"Hush up child. Detention, my room, after school."

Grover set his head in his hands.

"Wait! Mrs. Dodds. Don't send Grover to detention. Please. I can tell you where they went!"

She rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Well, Drew and her crew went to the bathroom, and Thalia probably went out to the courtyard."

She sighed. "Fine. Both of you. Detention. This afternoon."

Percy huffed. Grover smiled a thank-you across the room.

Piper still looked shocked. "Annabeth, you? Oh my…"

"What did I do?"

Jason got up. "I'm going out to the football field to practice." He kissed Piper's head. "See you guys later."

Leo went to talk with Calypso.

Percy took Silena to the nurse.

And then it was just me and Piper.

"You calmed him down! He looked at you! He didn't get into a fight!" Piper grabbed my arm excitedly.

"I didn't do anything though?"

Piper sighed.

 _Does Percy normally get into fights?_

I was so confused.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

"Let's go out." Hazel sat down on the school steps. "I don't care where. We just have to get away from here."

It was just me, Hazel, Piper, and Jason. We were waiting for Percy and Thalia, who were still in detention. Luckily, Thalia stayed in school for the rest of the day… but we weren't sure if she's in trouble.

"We have to wait for Percy and Thalia." I leaned my head against the wall. "And I don't think I can. I'm supposed to be home by now."

"Why? Don't your parents let you hang out with other people?" Jason asked me.

"Long story." I closed my eyes.

"And Annabeth really likes books. More than us." Piper snatched my book out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"And we have to snap her out of that!" She stuffed the book into her bag.

Hazel giggled. "Yeah, _Annie-Belle!"_ Hazel mimicked Drew.

I looked at the ground. She sounded too much like Helen.

 _They are using you._

Her words rang through my ears.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Pretend I didn't say that!" Hazel gasped.

"It's okay." I let out a breath.

The school door opened.

"What's up!" Thalia threw her arms in the air. "Freedom at last!"

Percy smiled his cute little half-smile.

 _Cute little half-smile?_

 **Song Tribute- _You & I _By _One Direction_**

Thalia walked over to where I was sitting and whooped.

"How long?" I stretched out over her lap when she sat down.

"How long what?" She gave me and innocent smile.

"You know what, Thalia."

"Okay, so." She rested her elbows on my stomach and mocked Rachel's voice. "Did you here about Katie and Travis! They had a, like, fight." She looked at her nails.

"Ow! Thalia!" I shoved her off me and laughed. "But, seriously. How long were you suspended for?"

"Um… A week."

"What?" I sat up. "It should have only been around three days!"

She laughed nervously.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I kind of, maybe, yelled at Mr. Brunner's secretary… and?"

"And?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Dodds."

Mrs. Dodds is a character. "So she convinced Dr. Dionysus to extend your suspension."

"Yeah.." Thalia looked around.

"Well!" Hazel bounced over to us. "Let's get a move on!"

"I can't, Hazel." I sighed.

Thalia put her arm around me. "Yeah, Hazel, she has to get home."

"I know!" Hazel pulled me to my feet. "But Helen won't get mad if we say we're doing homework!"

"She knows about Helen?" Thalia tipped her head at me.

Hazel gasped. "She knows about Helen?"

"Let's just go."

* * *

 **Piper**

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, and I had gone back to the diner.

It was a favorite hangout spot for us, I guess.

Jason cracked a joke and everyone laughed.

"Pipes?" Jason nudged me. "You good?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

I was thinking about how to help Annabeth. I looked up at her. As if one cue, she absentmindedly rubbed her bruise. Annabeth was leaning against Percy, who had his arms around her shoulders.

I gasped out loud.

 _She was letting him get close to her!_

"You're freaking me out, Beauty Queen." Jason wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm okay!" I beamed at Annabeth, and she blushed.

I kind of understand how almost every girl was smitten with Percy. He was cute, in a scruffy skater-boy kind of way. His dark hair was always messy, and he had this smirk that made people think he was a trouble-maker. He was tall… all in all, he was cute.

I would always pick Jason… duh.

Annabeth was reserved. That was obvious. We just need to get her to open up.

After her 'fight' with evil-miss-Helen, something had been off. I don't think Helen had ever hit her… like that…

Maybe she said something?

I've talked to Thalia. Annabeth wasn't always like this.

She was a strong, independent girl. Sassy and witty, and she always had a remark.

What happened?

Back to helping Annabeth.

We had to keep her away from Helen. But I don't believe she has any family she can stay with?

Her mother's dead…

Maybe an Aunt?

No…

A high pitched ring pierced my ears.

Annabeth's face paled.

"It's Helen."

* * *

 **So… how was it? This chappy was a little rushed, so sorry if something seems off.**

 **Reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Pottermaniac6-**_ **So glad you love it! Trust me, there will be Percabeth. We're still in the rising action! Also, I have a part for Reyna. It's small, but it's a part. Besides, I didn't want to put her in Goode with Piper and Jason! There's already a love triangle with Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy! …If Percabeth does ever fully get together… Wait, what? You weren't supposed to know that!  
**

 _ **SophieLunaChase-**_ **Glad you love it! I'm updating as fast as I can. Again guys, I'm super sorry for not updating last week! My schedules a mess right now.**

 _ **Pjsfangirlforlife-**_ **I hate what Helen did too. I agree! Annabeth shouldn't change school! She's only now making better friends, but at least she has Thalia!**

 _ **Annabeth16Percy-**_ **You're the best! I'm trying not to write shorter chapters, but I have to give you guys something! I'd rather update with a shorter chapter than not update at all. Love ya Chickadee!**

* * *

 **Again, I'm so, so sorry for not updating! If I don't get you guys another chapter this week, I will next week, and then we'll be right on track!**

 **I think that's all I have to say?**

 **XoXo,**

 **~Fan Girl**


	9. You Decide!

**A/N~ So… This isn't really a chapter…**

 **Sorry!**

 **I just have some questions for you…**

 **And I also have the summary for my other story! I'm not sure if you guys are super interested in that yet?**

 **Anyways, lets start with the questions.**

 **Percabeth kiss? Yes? Should it be awkward? Should Annabeth like it?**

 **Do you guys think Annabeth is warming up to the soul mate system?**

 **Should this be two stories or one?**

 **Prom?**

 **Should Silena still plan Prom even though her life has been torn apart by the loss of her soul mate? –evil laugh- Sorry 'bout that… by the way…**

 **What happens if Annabeth does end up going to Clarion? Does she still go to Prom?**

 **Who asks her?**

 **So, if you can't tell, I'm kind of letting** _ **you**_ **decide what happens in parts of the story.**

 **Review what you want! Unless you want me, being the evil soul I am, too traumatize you guys!**

 **With love, of course. ;3**

 **Any other suggestions?**

 **Okay, if you don't have any, let me change your mind!**

 **I've been pretty obsessed with Supergirl lately… Oh, Mon'El and Kara's relationship is** _ **doomed!**_

 **And also…** _ **A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_

 **Let that sink in.**

 **Line Break**

 **I don't own or take credit for anything in those shows!**

 **Line Break**

 **Hopefully that persuaded you.**

 **Okay, now to the summary!**

 **Annabeth Chase's Guide to Surviving a Life Which You Thought was Real**

Annabeth Chase thought she was real. For all 18 years of her life, she's been an utterly real human being, with a completely real life and completely real friends. She has the certificates to prove it. So, what is she supposed to do when some guy shows up at her door and says that it's all fake? Has her whole life been a lie?

 _-Teaser-_

I'm Annabeth Chase.

Yep.

Now you can close this book.

Put it down.

Seriously.

Or you could keep reading.

If you do, I'm warning you now. This is the story about how I found out my whole life was a lie.

And yours might be too.

If, during the time you're reading this, you notice any similar experiences happening to you, close the book.

Exit out of the tab.

If you know, then you're life will turn upside down.

And you'll most likely die a horrible death.

 _But anyways!_

Let's not get out of hand…

This I how my life turned upside down.

Quite literally, in fact.

It used to happen a lot.

Line Break

 **How was it?**

 **Likey?**

 **So, I'm going to start signing off as Peanut, because I want to. Yep.**

 **Well, that's all!  
**

 **Love ya, chickadees!**

 **XoXo~**

 **Peanut?**


	10. Not A Chapter, I'm so sorry!

**A/N~**

 **Sorry again, but this isn't a chapter.**

I promise to update ASAP! And there will be no more of these!

I hope.

Next week, I swear to the Gods, I will have at least two chappys for ya.

Love ya, Chickas!

 **XoXo~**

 **Lollipop**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N~ Hai Chickadees! I'm so, so, sorry that I wasn't able to update! But a lot of you must know how it is, with end of the year testing and exams. I should hopefully be getting back on m normal schedule soon! So, since I've been gone for so long, I decided to add a little** _ **something**_ **, but in the next chappy. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short!**

 **No Reviews Today**

 **Let's jump right in!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I rolled over and looked at my clock. _5:29. Time to get up._

I didn't get in trouble last night. Well, I couldn't. Helen had a co-worker over. A man named Mr. Rogers.

Co-worker my butt.

The only reason I say that is because she was nice. Extremely nice.

To me.

Trying to impress him, or something along those lines. Maybe trying for a promotion.

But I could see right through it. Like always. I've had so much experience with fake people, especially her. Now I see right through them.

Even Calypso. Poor girl. Soon enough, she'll be out of that retched clique. She'll figure out that Drew's just using her.

I crept over to my closet and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt with some leggings, and a tank-top underneath.

I could already hear Piper and Helen scolding me.

It's not like I was trying to impress anyone.

 _Percy…_

What? No!

Oh my gods. What am I doing? People are looking at me, wondering who I am and where I came from. Wondering about this girl who showed up in the middle of the school year and started hanging out with Percy Jackson. Son of a Millionaire, Percy Jackson.

What if people find out I'm his soul mate!

That can't happen.

I said I wouldn't turn out of the spotlight, I couldn't. it was too late. But is it?

 _Is it?_

People can't know we're soul mates.

The soul mate system ruined my life. It brought Helen.

But it brought Piper. And Silena…

It brought Thalia back to me.

 _No!_

I don't want a soul mate, and that's final!

I started texting Thalia as I walked out the door.

 _Thals! - A_

Her response came a few minutes later.

 _Dude! WTH! Why are you up at freaking 5:50 in the morning! –T_

 _We need to talk! –A_

 _About what? Percccyyyyyy? ;) –T_

 _Thalia! –A_

 _Fine! Fine! Where are you now? –T_

 _Turning off my block. –A_

 _Oof. How early do you wake up? Meet me in front of the Library. I can't believe you walk to school every day! You don't live nearby! –T_

 _I bring a book, and I sit and read until I'm able to go inside. –A_

 _But by the time school opens, you'll be done with the book! –T_

 _I bring extras! –A_

 _Weirdo. –T_

I smiled and continued my walk.

I don't want to be noticed. What do I do now?

No high school drama, no bumps, just smooth riding.

Maybe I should listen to Rachel.

I pulled out my music box. Ever since Helen had taken it, I kept it with me at all times.

I pulled out one of the pictures. The edges were worn, but it was still pretty, in an old fashioned kind of way.

It sowed a woman crouching down with her arms stretched out towards a toddler. The toddler wandered forwards. The woman, my mother, had long black ringlets and a pretty smile. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair, but I knew without a doubt that they mirrored mine.

Startling grey.

I unclipped my hair and let it fall down to its mark, mid-back on me.

On the backside, the picture read, _"Teaching Annie to walk. (2001)."_

There was a weird little crescent moon drawn too.

I was only a year old when this photo was taken, maybe around 18 months.

"Forgetting someone?" Thalia's voice rang, pulling me out of my daze.

"Thals? Oh, wait…" I looked around we were in front of the library. "Whoa. Sorry!" That was quick.

Thalia was leaning against her shiny black BMW, holding a Starbuck drink tray and a pastry bag.

"Here." She handed the items over to me, taking only a small cup with her.

"You're not trying to poison me, right?" I smiled and got into the car.

"Nope." Thalia took a sip of her coffee.

"What's this for then?"

"You haven't eaten today." Thalia pulled away from the curb.

"I-" I made a mental checklist for everything I was supposed to do this morning; get dressed, do hair, pack bag… eat. "Oh. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged. "You seen to be forgetting lately.""

"Oh." I peered inside the bag. Inside lay a golden-brown croissant. "Thanks."

Thalia glanced at the picture sitting in my lap and chewed her lip. She looked like she wanted to tell me something. "Say, what color shirt is she wearing?"

Red. It was red, with little crescent moons embroidered on the hem. "Red, why?" Then it dawned on me. "Thals! You're a genius! This is the first time I've seen the pictures in color!"

Thalia sighed. "Yeah." She perked up suddenly. "What about the hems?'

"What about them?"

"Anything, I don't know… peculiar?" She tipped her head.

 _What?_ "They have little white crescent moons, if that's what you mean." I pushed the picture gently inside the box.

"Have you ever seen anything like that in your house? With the moons?"

 _What's up with her?_ "Um… Here." I pulled out another picture. This one was of my mother standing in a doorway wearing a long blue dress. In her hands she was holding a square box, just bigger than my music box, which had a silver crescent moon on the rim.

She studied it, smiling slightly. "Okay!"

"Okay?"

* * *

 **A/N-~ Well? Review! I don't have much to say… wait until next week for a special little something! I know you will all like it. The crescent moon may or may not be hinting to something, but who knows if Annabeth will ever figure out if it is or if it isn't?**

 **Maybe you should review and tell her what** _ **you**_ **think it is.**

 **Bye Chickadees!**

 **XoXo**

 **~Chocolate**


	12. Rachel's Gonna, Hate, Hate, Hate me

**A/N~ Hello! Like I said, my posting schedule is/will be back on track! So… this chapter has that special something for you guys…**

 **Line break**

 **-TO THE GUEST WHO REVIEWED ABOUT RACHEL!-**

 **I've always despised Rachel. Honestly, I knew there was going to be something between Percy and Annabeth when they first met. And I shipped them so hard (I still do), that when she kissed him, I just was done with being dismissive of her. And it kind of fits this story though, because how she was jealous.**

 **Line Break**

 **Annabeth**

Thalia and I never finished talking about Percy, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Silena.

I looked up to the girl sitting in front of me. Silena always wore something that connected her to Beck, more often than not, the red cloth and her promise ring.

Silena and I had gotten close over the past few weeks, since the accident. She ate lunch with me in the library, and did a lot of things together. As I looked at her, the only thing I could think about is how this new friendship is going to slip away.

Clarion had slipped my mind for a blissful few days, but the weight of knowing that I'll be leaving Goode High School made it hard to breathe. Especially with how close it was. I chewed my lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I-" Could I tell her? "Helen… She's making me go to Clarion Ladies Academy. Next Quarter."

"What?" Silena's eyes widened.

"I know. She hates me." I rolled my eyes and slipped down to the pullout mattress. I was spending the night with Silena, because Helen's been extremely moody lately. We told her we were 'working on a project.'

"Annabeth?" A few strands of Silena hair escaped her messy bun as she peered down at me.

"Yeah Sil?"

"Um ... When- When your mom … uh. .. died," She closed her eyes. "You- did you go to therapy?"

My throat tightened. "For a little, yeah."

She whispered, "I haven't been going."

"Silena!"

"Annabeth it's horrible!" Silena buried her face in her hands. "I hate it! It makes me relive everything, every time! If I told Piper, she'd make me go back! Jason too! And if I told Percy, he'd stay there with me the whole time!"

I won't make you go back." I sighed and leaned back. "I understand the feeling. It was the same way…"

She breathed out in relief. "Maybe we should go to bed. School tomorrow, y'know?"

I laid down as she turned off the light. "Night."

"Night."

I didn't sleep very well. Instead, I thought about everything going on in my life. How everything changed once I moved to New York, how I met my soul mate, how I met my best friends.

I hope Helen doesn't make me go to Clarion.

She's not that cruel, right?

I take that back.

She'd do anything to make me suffer. Ugh.

Line Break

Silena pulled into the school parking lot. Across the way, Rachel strutted over to Percy and 'accidentally' dropped her book. He picked it up and tossed it to her, leaving her walking back to her posse with a frown.

Quickly, Silena got out of the car and walked over to her friends.

Our friends.

"Okay, Beth." Leo matched my pace as we walked towards our friends.

"My name isn't Beth." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways," He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. "Y'know how you love architecture and stuff?"

"Well, of course I know, I'm in charge of my own interests." Now it was his time to roll his eyes.

"Stop interrupting me. I've been working on this since, uh, well the explosion." He rubbed his head awkwardly. "Here." He handed me a small trinket, about as tall as the palm of my hand. It was a small, wire version of the Empire State Building.

I gasped. "Leo! It's beautiful!"

"Of course it is, I made it." He smirked. "It's ours to keep."

"No, Leo I can't take this."

"Yes, you can." He pressed it into my palm when I tried to hand it back to him.

"Thanks, Repair Boy." I winked at him, using the nickname I picked up from Jason and Piper.

Instead of walking the rest of the way with Leo, I slipped inside the school building. Yet again, there was some, interesting things sprayed on my locker. Me, being smarty-pants I am, knew the formula to dissolve it, and it wiped away easily.

"Heya, Wise Girl." Percy appeared as I closed my locker.

"Percy."

"Um… I have a favor to ask of you." Percy kept my pace while we walked down the hallway.

"Sure?" I shifted my bag onto my shoulder.

"Well, we have Chemistry."

I stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

"Chemistry? Annabeth? Y'know, First Period?"

"Oh." I breathed out.

He cracked a smile. Anyways, could you help me with that homework assignment we got Friday? The one due tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Um.. today at lunch?"

" _Purr-_ fect."

"Don't start Percy."

"Oh, so you don't like my _claw-_ some cat puns?" He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Percyyyyyyy!" I groaned.

"I guess I'll just have to be a _meow-_ sician and serenade you with 'em!"

I buried my face in my hands.

"Annabeth, I'll have you know that I'm very good at _purr-_ suasion." He laughed.

I laughed into my hands. "Percy, stop!"

"I know you secretly like them!"

I tipped my head back and crossed my arms. "I'm _paw_ -sitive that you are an idiot. Now stop it!"

He laughed, which made me laugh.

Some one bumped into me, causing me to drop my textbook. "Oh! Sorry! I'm sorry…" My words trailed off as I looked up to the person that had bumped into me.

Piercing blue eyes stared into mine. "Oh, Annie."

I grabbed Percy's wrist.

"Where's the bite? No bark, no bite. I guess Helen has changed you."

I spit. "Luke."

"Ahhh, and there's some of that good ol' _cat-_ itude." He winked, twitching a new scar that twisted his face into a slight scowl. He walked away slowly.

I twisted out of Percy's grasp and pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing Thalia. She picked up on the second ring.

We both chorused, "Luke is here."

"How do you know?" I quickened my pace, heading to the Chem. Classroom.

"I saw him driving to school." Thalia cursed under her breath.

"What the Hades is he doing here?"

"I don't know. I'll ask my dad, see if he can figure it out."

I sighed. "Text me when you figure it out, kay?"

"Of course. See ya."

Line Break

Percy met me in the Library during lunch. I had managed to avoid all his questions about Luke during our class periods earlier.

"So, who was that guy?"

"Percy, he was no one." I sighed and pulled his homework in front of me.

"He was obviously someone, Annabeth. And Thalia knows who he is too." Percy groaned. "Why does no one tell me anything!"

"Percy, it's not like that-"

"But is is, Annabeth!" He cut me off. "It always is! I don't know who Helen is, I don't know who this new guy is…" He looked at the tiny scars on my hands, from when I cleaned up all the glass Helen broke. "Annabeth." He pouted.

"Fine! He's just a guy who lived in San Francisco with me! He's not important, I promise." I tapped my fingers on the desk. "It's like… it's like you and Rachel."

His brow furrowed. "Me and… He? You?" His eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Okay!" I breathed in. "So, all you need me to do is check this, right?"

"Yeah."

I looked over his sheet. "You did great, Perce. A couple of them are wrong, but other than that, It's great!" I handed him his sheet and we worked out the problems.

A high-pitched voice rang out through the library. "Percy-poo!" The librarian shushed her.

Percy and I rose. "Speak of the Devil." He muttered.

"I'm going to get going," I shoved my stuff into my bag. "See ya."

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She looked around, seemingly disgusted. "Why are you in here?" Rachel glanced at me. I was in between her and Percy. "Get out of my way." Rachel's nails dug into my shoulder as she tried to push me out of the way.

Key words: _tried too._

I stumbled forward into Percy. Everything went so fast- I was shoved into Percy, and Rachel gasped, I was pulling away from him and my lips were tingling, somehow I had my stuff and I was running down the hallway.

The only thing running as fast as me was one thought running through my head.

 _I just kissed Percy Jackson. I just kissed Percy Jackson._

 _Line break_

"Hello?" My voice rang out into my empty house. I could've sworn Helen's car was in the driveway…

I set my stuff down in the dining room. There was a note on the counter, along with a pair of keys and a credit card.

 _I'm at a school meeting with the boys and your father. Take my car and go grocery shopping! Use that card. Don't screw this up!_

 _-H_

I suppose I'm going shopping. I ran out to the car and started driving to the store. Better get this over with.

 _I kissed Percy Jackson._

I didn't have a choice, it wasn't my fault!

 _You liked kissing Percy Jackson!_

No way!

I skillfully avoided Percy and Luke the rest of the day. I've been doing a lot of avoiding him lately. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

Something crashed, and I was thrown up, my seatbelt strangling me. I couldn't move my head. The airbags were blown up.

 _Why was everything swirling?_

Something covered my mouth and nose. I was being pulled out of Helen's car!

 _Who called the fire department?_

Everything was dimming, too quick for comfort. The vague smell of chloroform registered in my mind before I passed out.

Line break

 **Sorry for the wait! I guess there was a couple surprises in this chappy!**

 **XoXo~**

 **Pea**


	13. DOI

**A/N~ Ummm… so… enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

I heard… voices…

"Hello?" I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Ahhh," A man turned towards me, "Miss Chase. It's about time."

"Who the-" I gasped. "Octavian Augur."

He smirked. "Well, I suppose we don't need any introductions, since you already know me, and I know you."

"You don't know me."

"You'd be surprised." He laughed, and pulled up a chair in front of me.

I was sitting on a couch, which I had previously been sleeping on. "You gave me chloroform."

"I did." He leaned back. "Well, not me. One of my men. And I'm afraid he gave a little too much."

"I could've died." I crossed my arms.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I here?"

"Your mom."

"Pardon?" I leaned forward.

"You are here because of your mother."

Talk about being confused. "My mother is dead."

Octavian shrugged. "Or so you thought."

"Or so I thought? Or so we all thought!" _Right?_ Athena Chase died when I was seven. She was in a severe car crash, where the engine exploded, killing both people in the crash. The bodies were almost unrecognizable, but they were recognized by their dental records.

Right?

"Annabeth, we believe that your mother is still alive." He said.

"Who's we?"

"The D.O.I." He took a breath. "The D.O.I is a secret government agency established to handle operation that want to be kept out of the public. It stands for Department of Otherworldly Investigations. Our symbol is the crescent moon, because the first investigation we ever made was on Aliens."

I let out a breath.

"Your mother was not only an Architect, but an undercover agent. Miss Chase, who is now the CEO of Athena Associates?"

"Uh… I believe it's a woman named Alison Cooper?" I huffed. How does this have anything to do with my mother?"

"What are Alison Cooper's initials?"

"A… A.C." My eyes widened.

"We have looked into this, and we believe your mother is living under this name, and switched bodies with this… Alison Cooper." He pursed his lips.

"So, Alison Cooper was the one is the car?"

"We believe so." He stood up. "Follow me." Octavian led me into a room full of people and various electronic devices.

I sighed in awe.

He brushed me off and led me to a computer, where I sat down. "Miss Chase, now–"

"Why do you want me? And how'd you know I'd be on that street right there, at that time? And why do you want to find my mom? Has it ever occurred to you that _maybe_ she disappeared for a reason?" I huffed.

"Well, we've been keeping tabs on you for a while. We've been watching," He handed me my phone, along with Helen's car keys and some gum. All of which were in my pockets. "Everything you do, and everything your family does–"

"They aren't my family," I interrupted.

" –Because they could lead to your whereabouts, That was a good move on our part, for we were able to collect you at that time," He drawled on, "We found the note and then found you. If you would stop interrupting me, I'll get to your mother soon."

My mind flashed to the note Helen left, and then to her totaled red convertible. "Did you have to wreck Helen's car?" I rolled my eyes. "Was that on the agenda too?"

My phone started blowing up as soon as I turned it on. Texts from Piper, from Percy, comments on my social medias all about where I was and if I was okay. _It's funny to have this many people care._ I tapped into Instagram, which was run by Piper (just like all of my accounts). She was frantically trying to manage the situation.

"Text your friends and tell them you're okay."

"What?" I looked up.

He sighed. "You heard me. Now do it."

I quietly typed a few words in a group chat, then turned my phone off.

"We've already fixed your step-mothers car. Anyways, your mother. Before she disappeared your mother disappeared, she was illegally developing technology. Luckily, when she was caught, the government didn't decide to press charges, because of how skilled she was in her position as a D.O.I Agent. They only demanded that the technology be destroyed immediately.

"Instead of destroying it, she hid the technology and faked he death. She left you a code which you were supposed to find on your 18th Birthday, but we found them when we searched your house." A man came over with a box.

A very, _very_ familiar box.

It was the one my mom was holding in the picture with the blue dress.

I gasped, and unlocked the moon-latch. Inside the box was a birthday card.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I'm very sorry for leaving you like I did, but you must understand that I didn't have a choice. By the time you see this, you'll either be forced too, or you'll have found it on your own. Just remember that I love you, and Happy Birthday!_

The last sentence was in Greek. "Well you guys aren't as smart as you claim you are, because this is literally Greek. It says Atlanta."

Octavian smacked the guy on the back of the head. "Imbecile! You didn't tell me it was Greek!"

"I didn't- I didn't know!" The man stuttered.

 _Octavian doesn't seem very nice…_

"Well, at least we know where she is." He rolled his eyes. "Atlanta, Georgia."

"It doesn't say Georgia…"

"Well is there another city somewhere named Atlanta?"

"No…"

"Exactly." He rolled his eyes. "And there's an office in Atlanta, for Athena Associates. And that's where you're going."

"What?"

"You're going to find you're mother."

"I'm… I'm going? But I'm not part of the D.O.I?" I waved my hands around.

"Well, that's why I have this." He pulled a badge out of his pocket and handed it to me. "If you'll have it, I want you to be a part of the D.O.I."

"But training?"

"Special circumstances. And you won't be going out on the field anytime oon."

"Umm... I mean, yeah, I'll take it..." I looked at the gold plated badge. It was inscribed with my mother's name, and right below it, my name.

And then it hit me.

 _I'm going to see my mother!_


	14. I Haven't Been Here For a While

**Hey..**

 **Chickadees.**

 **Wow.**

 **it's been a while.**

 **To be honest, I don't know what happened. I loved this story so much, but i think I was very stressed out by school, so I just kind of..**

 **Stopped writing.**

 **But I finally remembered my password!**

 **And I WILL continue this story!**

 **Does anyone read it?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Reviews 3**

 **I'm so sorry, and I will write a very detailed apology to anyone who wants it.**


	15. Chapter 14 , I think

Octavian had me go home and pack a bag. _Should I call Percy?_ Is it safest to leave him out of this? Do I even know what type of operation the D.O.I is?

I went against my greater mindset and called him.

"Annabeth," He picked up on the second ring. "Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need-"

"Percy!" I cut him off. "I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for a couple days. Not long at all, though." Since Clarion was right around the corner, I wanted to spend as much time with my friends as I can. _I think._

"Why? Well, where? And how long is a couple of days?"

 _Awww, he sounds worried. "_ I don't know Percy _."_ What? Aw? Where did that come from?

There was a long pause.

"Annabeth," I heard Percy sigh. "Can we talk? About, uh, well.. uhm. You know. The library?"

I could feel my face getting reddder and redder. "I got to go! I- uh. I'll miss you!" And I hung up.

 _I'll miss you?_

But wow. I haven't had much time to think about what happened in the library. And Rachel saw it! What if she tells the rest of the school? How do I know that my friends won't confirm that we are soulmates?

 _Wow,_ I realized, _Helen really has changed me. Maybe Luke was right._

I mean, doubting my friends? The people who have only been nice to me since day one of Goode High? Who have done nothing but love and support me?

Who am I to believe Helen, when she has done nothing of the sort?

I got a sudden burst of confidence as I rechecked my bags. _I am going to tell them everything._

 _I will._

 _Maybe._

Okay, maybe I'll mention it. Casually.

 _Ugh._ I ran my hand through my curls. _How the Hades am I supposed to tell my friends that my dead mom is actually alive? And what about Clarion?_

If my mom is alive, will she come back to New York with me? Could I live with her? No.. probably not.

My phone buzzed with a text. It was Octavian, telling me that my car is waiting outside. Wow, I'm really doing this.

I picked up my bag and headed outside. Sure enough, there was a black car ready to take me to the airport.

——————————————————

 _Gosh, I haven't been on a plane since we moved to NYC._ Gravity pulled me back into my seat as the plane lifted off. Who knew that the sky could be so pretty?

In two hours and forty minutes I will officially be with my mother. _I'm going to see my mother. again._ The thought seemed so foreign. It's been years since I was last able to say, much less think that. Do peoples moirhers normally come back from the dead? Will it immediately be like she never left? Will she take me in under her wing, just like the living, loving, caring mother she used to be?

I mean, it'll probably be awkward when we see each other. It's been so long. Wow.

A smile graced my lips as I dozed off.

—————————————————

 **Percy's POV**

 _Damn it. Damn it, damn it!_ I ran a hand through my hair. Something is going on with Annabeth, and I feel like everybody knows but me. I saw her walk into school last Monday with a huge bruise on her cheek. And then this Luke guy shows up out of nowhere? I'm not gonna lie about it. I'm worried about her.

I called Thalia. Knowing she was suspended with me meant that we could meet at Laci's Diner and talk. And maybe, hopefully, she would tell me something. Anything would do.

"What's up, Perce?"

"Hey," I paused. "Uh.. Could you meet me at Laci's?"

She laughed, "Anything for you, cuz'!" And then she hung up.

My mom was at work, which meant that I could pretty much go anywhere. _As long as I was home by dinner!_ I chuckled to myself.

I grabbed the keys to my Red Maserati Spyder, as well as my phone and my wallet. My phone turned on as I held it up, showing the picture of Annabeth and I asleep on the couch together. I'm not gonna lie, it was a pretty cute picture, and I'm not one to say stuff like that.

My car started up with a quiet rumble, and I sighed as I listened to it for a few moments before driving to the diner.

——————————————

Thalia waved her hand in the air at our table as I walked through the door. More people than normal were crammed into booths, and the smell of milkshakes and fries came from the kitchen.

"Hey Perce," Thalia leaned back in her seat. "So, what's up?"

"No one will tell me anything."

She squinted. "About... What exactly?"

"Everything!" I sighed, "But mainly Annabeth. Everyone knows more about her than I do! She won't open up to me. She doesn't tell me anything. She doesn't even want a soulmate for the Gods sakes! And this random guy Luke just shows up our of nowhere. You know about him, Piper knows, Hazel knows, but how come I can't know!?"

"Percy, I-"

"All I want is to know something." I raked my hand through my hair.

In all honesty, I didn't expect Thalia to tell me anything. When we were younger, she would keep everyone's secrets. Nothing could ever crack her. Which is why she surprised me when she said:

"What do you want to know?"

My jaw dropped to the table as the waitress came over with our milkshakes and fries.

The waitress winked at me. "You're gonna attract flies if you keep staring like that."

Thalia rolled her eyes as the lady walked away. "I'll tell you some stuff. So what do you want to know?"

"I- uh- Luke?"

"You and Rachel." She took a sip of her milkshake.

I rubbed my temples. "Yes I know, but there's obviously something else that happened. Annabeth is terrified of him!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. You won't say anything more."

"Yeah. Anything else?" She looked at her phone for the time. It was 7:00. We both should be getting home soon.

"Helen."

Thalia's shoulders lifted dramatically as she took a breath. "I can't tell you that. That has to come Annabeth herself. Or maybe you can piece it together."

"What? But-" I know that I was whining about this, but I had to know. She's my soulmate!

As she stood up to leave, she said one thing.

"It's like Gabe."

—————————————

 **Hey guys!**

 **I only have a few things to say.**

 **1) I'm so so sorry for not posting!**

 **2) From this point on, Annabeth is 16 and the rest of the gang is 17.**

 **3) Annabeth has two more weeks before Clarion.**

 **4)She came in everyone else's second quarter, and she's leaving at the end of the third quarter. Next year (hopefully not at Clarion, but you never know ;) ) She, and everyone else, will be in their senior year.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
